everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Alonso
Emma Alonso, nicknamed the Glitter Queen, is the new girl at school and a new witch. Emma uses her powers responsibly... Except turning her Best Friend into a goat. Emma loves the ultimate girly things like Glitter, Butterflies, And Smiles. Emma also has a crush on Daniel Miller. Physical Appearance Emma has a lightly above Olive toned skin, almond shaped dark brown or black eyes, straight brown hair that reaches the middle of her back, and with an averaged fitted body. She is usually described as beautiful by the characters of the show and the audience. Emma's taste of uniform clothes happens to be a khaki skirt with blue lines at the bottom, she wears knee-high stockings that are purple,pink,and baige. She wears a blue sweater with an orange shirt under. Emma's taste of clothes are usually casual,mostly wearing jeans, pants, and bright colored dress shirts, with a bit of dressiness. With both uniform and casual clothes she wears colorful Mary-Jane's. Personality Emma is an extremely sweet and honest girl. However, she’s a little naive and doesn’t really know how to defend herself, especially when she’s being confronted by Maddie. She’s also very responsible and wants to use her powers for good things…which is why she needs to learn to control them. Relationships Andi Cruz (Best Friend) They first meet when Emma is moving into the neighborhood, Andi walks by and introduces herself.Andi offers to help them move him and Emma accepts. When Emma arrives at Iridium High, Emma walks to her locker and Andi does the same, only for the girls to find out their lockers are next to each other. Andi tells Emma to stay away from The Panthers and Emma asks why. Later on after school, Emma invites Andi to her house where they have a sleepover. Emma asks Andi what should they and Andi offers boxing which makes Emma feel uncomfortable so Andi says it's her house and she should plan what they do. Emma gives Andi a makeover and tells her that Maddie and Mrs.Van Pelt came to her house and Emma unknowingly casts a spell "--And they left in a rush, hey where did I put the brush?" which causes the brush to teleport in her hand. Emma and Andi are terrified and they hug each other. A few minutes later, Emma unknowlingly casts another spell which makes a bunch of balloon hearts fall out her closet, Andi suggests that Emma is a witch. Daniel Miller (Crush) Daniel is Emma's crush they met when Daniel was with his friends. Daniel and Emma have a mutial relationship and are each other's crushes. Daniel was not intrusted in Maddie when he met Emma and defends her from Maddie. Maddie Van Pelt (Frenemy) Maddie is shown to look at Emma as a boyfriend stealer. Both are witches as well. Powers And Abilities * Telekinesis - Emma can move things with her mind. In the first episode she opened the fridge without touching it. She was also able to move the brush to her hands telekinetically. * Animal Transformation - In The Big Rescue she cast a spell turning Andi into a goat. According to Lily, this is one of the powers of The Chosen One. * Spell Casting - Emma has the ability to cast spells. In The Big Rescue, she casts a spell enlarging Katie's feet. * Teleporting - Emma can teleport. In The Big Rescue, she teleports into the pool. Trivia * Her magic is pink. * Maddie's mother has stated that it's a big chance that Emma is the Chosen One since there's not that many witches in Miami. * Emma is American Counterpart of Grachi Alonso who is in the Latin American Series "Grachi". * She loves pink. * She glitters her shoes. * She has a toolbox used to store her glitter. * Her mother died when she was born and there is a great chance that she was a witch aswell. * Lily is her guardian. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Teens